


come on over, we've got something to share

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Description of Live Birth, Friends With Benefits, Intersex Omegas, Kid Fic, Kink Exploration, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Unplanned Pregnancy, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Even as an unbonded omega with a four year old, Harry had everything he needed.  His beautiful son, a nice apartment, money to pay the bills -- oh, and an alpha next door always willing to knot his brains out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1054





	come on over, we've got something to share

“Yeah, fuck, right there,” Harry moaned and pushed back from where he was bent over the back of the sofa. He had to keep his voice down to a whisper of what it normally would be when he was getting fucked so good, but he didn’t want to wake his preschooler sleeping in the next room of his apartment. It was a wonder the slap of skin on skin hadn’t done it already. 

But it wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last time he’d get dicked in his living room under the veil of night. 

“Yeah, baby,” Louis groaned from behind him, his fingers gripping the meat of Harry’s hips as he plowed into him. 

Harry could already feel the growing bulb of the alpha’s knot stretching him on each thrust, each pop in and out making his thighs tremble. He was sure he would crumple to the floor if Louis' hands weren’t keeping him up. 

“Want me to knot you tonight?” Louis asked breathlessly from behind while Harry’s eyes rolled back as they closed. Louis’ cock always felt so fucking good. 

The responsible side of him said that he should say no. It was already approaching midnight and he didn’t really have time to be tied for another twenty minutes when his wakeup call would come so early. 

One particularly hard thrust made Louis’ knot press against his gspot and he whimpered as he fell forward. He wasn’t strong enough to say no when his whole body promised one spectacular orgasm if he let the alpha pop his knot inside. 

“Yes, god yes,” Harry groaned and got a hand around his cock. 

He clenched around the alpha and they both moaned, just two more thrusts until Louis slammed inside and held, throwing his body weight into it for the depth. The momentum pushed them both forward, the back of the couch pressing into Harry’s stomach to make him feel the expansion of his knot even more. 

His whole body shook as he clenched around the intrusion, muscles instinctively milking as they latched the alpha’s cock. His cock came just a moment after the first internal wave of his orgasm, coming against the back of the couch as he had many times before. 

Louis muttered out swears as he started to come, wave after hot wave shooting into Harry. Call him a stereo typical breeder, but his favourite part of being knotted was feeling his womb suck up everything the alpha had to give. It was a pleasurable pulsing sensation deep in his belly that only happened when there was sperm to react to. 

“You’re so tight tonight,” Louis muttered as he pressed kisses across the sweaty skin of Harry’s shoulders. 

“It’s been a couple days,” Harry breathed. 

He slid his hand down against his lower belly, pressing against it so he could feel the bulge of Louis’ dick inside him. He pressed again and Louis moaned at the change in pressure. 

“Oh fuck, you’re a dream,” Louis muttered against his skin as his hips gave weak thrusts. 

Harry basked in the aftershocks of his orgasm, keeping his hand pressed over his belly. 

“Want to sit down?” Louis asked once his cock had emptied most of its load into Harry’s body. He nodded and they started the awkward shuffle around until Louis could lower them onto the couch. 

The only way it worked was for Harry to lean his body weight into him as Louis braced himself and went slowly until they were both seated. 

There was a small noise from the baby monitor Louis had brought with him, but there was no other sound after a moment so they both relaxed. 

“God I needed this today,” Harry moaned as he relaxed back against Louis’ chest, his head resting behind them over Louis’ shoulder. 

“Bad day?” Louis asked, his own hands finding their way to rest over Harry’s belly. There were a few left over stretchmarks there from Harry’s pregnancy that he was self conscious about, but it was dark so Harry ignored the urge to push them away. 

“You know how The Alpha is,” Harry rolled his eyes. The Alpha, of course, was the father of Harry’s little boy. The rich businessman with more money than he knew what to do with had been everything to Harry until he’d wound up pregnant. As soon as that happened, he was dumped for the next omega that came along. He was only in it for the sex. 

He paid for Harry’s apartment and anything he needed to raise his son, but wanted nothing to do with either of them. They were his little secret hidden away on the other side of the city. It was always a struggle to contact him when there was something Harry needed, always having to go through back channels and secretaries to keep them from being exposed to his new sugar O or whoever else would make it into a scandal. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis kissed his shoulder, hands moving over his bulged belly in a comforting motion. 

Harry could see the slight way his stomach was distended just below his belly button when he looked down. Louis was a better lay than  _ The Alpha _ ever was -- bigger knot too. He wished that was something he could throw in The Alpha’s face too, but Louis wasn’t his alpha and nobody knew that Harry took his knot behind closed doors. 

But that was okay that they existed as they did in their little bubble. They’d met about a year ago when Louis had moved into the apartment next to Harry’s. They shared a balcony separated only by a knee high fence which made it easy for them to move back and forth between dwellings. 

Louis had a little girl Emma that was just a bit younger than Harry’s son Noah. Emma had just come to live with Louis after a long custody battle and Harry suggested a play date when Louis said he didn’t know anyone in the area. 

They shared a few too many glasses of wine, the mix of pheromones, and some conversation after the toddlers had fallen asleep and before Harry knew how it happened, he’d ended up spread eagle and split open on Louis’ alpha cock. It was hard to find a date or even someone to hook up with when he was carrying another alpha’s child or have the baggage of another alpha’s kids at home, so it had been years since Harry’d had the pleasure. 

At first he thought it had just been the abstinence that made it feel so good, but when it happened again, Harry knew it wasn’t a fluke. 

It just turned into a thing after that. After Emma was asleep, Louis would come over with baby monitor in hand and they’d mess around until they were both sated or were interrupted by one of their children, whichever came first. 

Although Harry sometimes wanted more, he was more than satisfied with what they had. Great sex with no strings attached. It was perfect when being a single parent got hectic with no time for a relationship. It was him and Noah against the world and he was fine with that -- especially when he was getting his needs met on the side. 

Harry rocked lazily on Louis knot and knew he’d easily be able to get off again if he kept it up. As if reading his mind, Louis’ hand moved down to his soft cock and played with it until it started to fill up again. 

Harry moved his hands to cup his breasts, pinching his nipples for stimulation since Louis usually avoided them. Even though Noah had just turned four, Harry still allowed his son to breastfeed which was something that Harry knew weirded Louis out a bit. There hadn’t been many conversations about it, and the ones they’d had were brief, but Harry still knew Louis just wasn’t sure how to react to breast milk. He hadn’t been allowed to be around when Emma was small so he’d never been exposed to it up close until Harry. He was okay with it, though. He wasn’t going to stop and he could deal with playing with his own nipples when he felt the need. Plus it was built in birth control so he didn’t have to pump his body full of synthetic hormones which always made him feel off. 

He moaned as he worked himself on Louis’ knot, thrusting into Louis’ fist as he circled his hips and rolled his nipples between his thumb and finger. Milk lubricated the motion, leaking out and running down the undercurve of his breast. He didn’t care what Louis thought of it when it felt so good and gave him that extra sensation to get him off. 

“You’re so hot writhing on my knot,” Louis growled against Harry’s ear which made him shoot off almost immediately. He loved when Louis used the edge of his alpha voice for dirty talk.

He shuddered when Louis ran his thumb over the head of his dick, oversensitive after coming once again. He had to reach out to grasp Louis’ wrist to stop his hand, breathing heavily as he started to come down. 

“You’re really wet tonight too. Feels nice.” 

Harry blushed as Louis released his dick and returned his hand to Harry’s belly. 

“I was really into it,” Harry shrugged because it was the truth. He was always into it when it was Louis. They were so sexually compatible that Harry always thought about him when he jerked off, especially when he could always faintly pick up his wonderful scent through the walls and in the corridor. 

Harry hid a yawn behind the back of his hand as the sleepiness from his orgasms and the late hour finally started to hit him. 

“I think I’m going to make a lasagna tonight if you guys want to come over.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Louis nodded and it felt so domestic once the lust had drained out of them. Harry didn’t mind. 

He slowly lifted himself up once Louis’ knot had gone down enough to comfortably do so, laughing when a gush of slick and come followed once the dam was broken. Louis groaned while Harry picked up Louis’ discarded tshirt and wiped them away from between his legs. 

“Hey that’s mine,” Louis whined playfully before Harry threw the soiled shirt at him. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Get over it. You’re not going to put it back on anyway.” 

He started to pick up his own discarded clothing while Louis wiped himself off with the same shirt and then pulled on his sweats for his journey back across the balcony. 

“Dinner’s at six!” Harry called in a loud whisper, waggling his fingers as he headed off towards his bathroom to clean up. Louis was gone when he returned to turn off the dim lamp in the corner. 

-

“Ommie!” 

Harry startled awake to a stage whisper from his son just an inch away from his ear. He cracked an eye open and then smiled at the little cherubic face that greeted him. As exhausted as he was from his late night, he could never stay irritated at such an adorable little creature. He was so proud that his body had made someone so wonderful. 

Still, internally he grumbled as he saw that it wasn’t even quite six in the morning. Figures his child would be more of a morning person than he was. At least Noah wasn’t the type to drag him out of bed. Harry treasured their cuddles in bed and Noah seemed to enjoy them just as much. 

“Hey baby,” Harry brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. His little striped pajamas were twisted on his body from sleep which Harry found so endearing. “Good morning.” 

Noah snuggled in against Harry so they were facing each other on their sides and then wiggled down so his face was level with Harry’s chest. 

This was part of their morning routine that Harry cherished. He knew there would soon be a time when Noah would naturally lose interest, but Harry wasn’t going to be the one to suggest it. 

He shifted a bit so he was at a better angle and then let his sleepy eyes fall shut as Noah latched onto his nipple. Easy access was one perk of sleeping naked. Almost naked. He’d taken to sliding on some briefs or shorts when Noah became old enough to come into his room on his own. 

He ran his fingers through Noah’s long hair as he nursed, gently combing through the tangles and knots from his pillow. The curve of Noah’s tongue and the latch of his lips was as familiar to Harry as breathing. It was calming and settling for him to be feeding his child, the pressure and fullness of his breasts slowly relieved after building up overnight. 

It was hard to describe to anyone why he enjoyed this so much. He’d felt bonded to Noah since the moment he was born and breastfeeding was something that made them feel closer. Noah liked it too. He’d asked his son how he felt about it when he started to receive comments and judgement from friends and family. The first time Harry asked Noah had only been three, but it wasn’t the only time Harry had casually brought it up as his son grew older. It made him feel more at ease that Noah always elected to do it on his own. Harry hadn’t prompted him to do it since it was still an essential part of his diet. 

It was usually only in the morning and at bedtime now. Noah always climbed into his lap and fed while Harry read him his bedtime stories. It was only occasionally that Noah approached him for it during the day. That usually only happened when he wasn’t feeling well.

Harry wasn’t exactly proud of everything he’d done before he’d become pregnant. He’d been young and naive and lived his life for a good time. It was how he’d met Noah’s dad in the first place. Rich business men often frequented the bars where barely legal omegas came for free drinks and attention. It wasn’t what Harry wanted for his life – he had his sights set on law school at the time – but he also wanted to live a little first. 

He was stupid to think that the alpha picking him up was any different than all the other men just looking to wet their knot. Although two years of fancy trips and pampering had led Harry to believe their relationship was more than just a fling. They practically lived together. That’s why Harry finally gave in when he was pressured to let himself be knotted without a condom and why his initial reaction to the positive pregnancy test was excitement. 

In the crash that followed, it was good to have the pregnancy and then breastfeeding to keep him from drowning the heartache and betrayal with the alcohol and drugs showered on him if he winked at the right person. Harry was only twenty one when Noah was born, but he would never risk his baby’s health and that saved his own health as well. 

Plus Harry had come to love the weight of his full breasts and knew he would miss it when he dried up and they lost their shape. 

But here in the sleepy calm just after waking, Harry held on to the precious moments he still had with Noah. Soon he would be going off to school and would start becoming an independent kid that didn’t want Ommie around as often. Harry wasn’t ready for any of that yet. 

He shifted when Noah moved to empty his other breast and slowly blinked his eyes open to the morning light. He was glad Noah had preschool that morning so he could sneak in a nap to catch up on the sleep he’d lost begging Louis to knot him. 

That thought sent a small zip of arousal between his legs. He hoped Louis would stick around for another round after lasagna. He’d really been craving it more than usual lately. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was approaching a heat. He hadn’t had one since before he was pregnant though. Breastfeeding also took care of that which was nice. 

Noah squeezed the fleshy part of his breast particularly hard and Harry winced. 

“Gentle, Noie,” Harry murmured and took the little boy’s hand in his. 

They got up to start their day once it was clear Noah was just playing with his nipple and no longer feeding. He got up and started a pot of coffee before getting Noah dressed for school and making him some breakfast. 

By the time Louis knocked on the door to pick Noah up for preschool with Emma, the apartment was filled with the smell of the expensive dark roast Harry loved. As soon as Noah was out the door, the aroma was suddenly overwhelming and Harry gagged on the scent and had to step out on the balcony in nothing but his thin silk robe just to stop himself from losing his breakfast. 

Once he collected himself, he left the balcony door open and had to do the same with all the windows until the apartment was chilly and the smell had dissipated. He dumped the whole pot down the drain without even pouring himself a cup. 

Thinking that he may have picked up a stomach bug, it was just another reason a nap was in order so he crawled back into bed. He loved his bed so much with his soft sheets and warm blankets. He would admit that he was still very spoiled. Having the child of someone rich enough to throw enough money at his problems to make them go away, Harry didn’t mind being that problem sometimes. He could be in the same situation but on his own to work three jobs just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. 

Instead Harry didn’t even have to work if he didn’t want to. He still did some odd jobs sometimes, but it was difficult to have a fulltime job when Noah was only in preschool three mornings a week and childcare costs were outrageous. 

He squirrelled as much money away as he could, but still let himself indulge in some expensive things sometimes. His bedding was one of them. 

The sheets felt so nice against his bare skin that he stripped down to nothing and stretched out on his stomach with a pillow bunched under his head. It felt like heaven. His nipples were sensitive and puffy after Noah had sucked him dry and he let out a little noise as they rubbed against the fabric. It felt just as nice against his naked cock. 

He circled his hips just to feel it and he soon started to grow hard. With sensual motions, he humped the mattress for friction, moaning as he indulged in some sleepy self love. 

It didn’t take much for him to get off, easily falling asleep directly after. 

He awoke with a start to the sound of his phone, disoriented as he searched for it in the sheets. He swore when he saw it was the preschool calling and that he had somehow slept through the whole morning and was late to pick Noah up. 

He threw some clothes on and rushed out the door, swearing under his breath the whole way. 

-

It wasn’t abnormal for Louis and Emma to join them for dinner but it wasn’t routine either. They ate their way through the lasagna Harry barely had time to throw together after his extended nap and soon it was time to put the kids in bed. 

“Want to stop over after Emma’s down?” Harry asked casually as he wiped the leftover bits of sauce from Noah’s face and fingers. 

“Yeah, sure,” Louis smirked, Emma already resting so casually on his hip. 

“Sounds good,” Harry grinned back and then set about their bedtime routine.

It was spaceship pajamas tonight and fuzzy blue socks since it felt a little chilly. Noah picked out the books he wanted to read and draped his blanket around his shoulders like a cape. Harry had changed out of his clothes and exchanged them for a pair of loose sweats – with nothing underneath for when Louis came over – and just his robe over his bare chest. 

They settled into the big recliner that rocked, Noah snuggled in with his blanket to keep them cozy. 

They were one story into the short stack of books when Noah nuzzled up against Harry’s chest and pulled his robe to the side. Harry smiled down at him as he began to nurse, his hand squeezing and poking at the rest of his breast as he often did. It wasn’t completely clear why he did that, but he assumed it was either the feeling of the plushy skin or perhaps it aided the flow of his milk. Either way Harry didn’t mind as long as he was gentle. 

They were still in the same position when Louis slid the balcony door open and poked his head in. 

“Oh sorry,” he mouthed when he saw that Noah was still up, but Harry waved him in anyway. 

He saw how uncomfortable Louis seemed as he sat down on the sofa and it made something protective rise within him. He snuggled Noah closer and read just a hair faster than he had before. 

Once the last story was over, he closed the book and looked down at his son still attached to his breast. His eyelids were drooping and he wasn’t doing much more than holding Harry’s nipple in his mouth. 

“Time for bed,” Harry said softly, kissing away the small noise of protest when gently pulled away. 

It was easy to lift the little boy bridal style to carry him to bed, the boy hardly able to keep his eyes open on the way. He was out only moments after being tucked in. 

Harry kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back, watching him sleep fondly for just a few more seconds before he turned off the lamp and pulled the door shut behind him. 

He grinned as he came back into the living room where Louis was still waiting on the couch. 

“Isn’t he a bit old to still be doing that?” Louis asked as Harry set the stack of books onto the coffee table. 

“No. He still wants to do it and the health benefits are great. I don’t really see a reason to make him stop.” 

“Just a bit weird though, isn’t it? A fully grown child like that?” 

Harry pressed his lips together as he attempted to calm the anger that warmed his blood. 

“It’s completely natural,” Harry said defensively and stood with his hands on his hips. “I don’t force him to do it and if he said he was done with it today, I would be okay with that. But it doesn’t suddenly stop being good for him when he hits a certain age. It still helps his immune system and everything else.” 

“You don’t worry he’s going to grow up with a complex about it?” Louis pressed, “Like be preoccupied with breasts or something?” 

Harry stared at him for a long moment and then held his arm up towards the balcony door. 

“Get the fuck out of my house.” He said with cool finality. 

“Woah, calm down. I’m just asking,” Louis held his hands up. 

“I said get the fuck out,” Harry said again.

There was a shift in the air as Louis’ normally warming and gentle scent became bitter with anger. 

“Way to overreact,” Louis muttered as he got up and stalked across the room. 

Harry waited a moment after the door slid shut before walking over and locking the sliding glass door. It was something he rarely ever did. The balcony couldn’t be reach from the ground and was the only one on their side of the building so it was never a threat. It was always an invitation for Louis to come over if he was in the mood. 

Now, he flipped the latch and unhooked the curtain to fall down in front of it as he shook with rage. How dare Louis the way he was raising his son. There was absolutely nothing wrong with breastfeeding his son. Harry had even stumbled upon articles suggesting omegas used to breastfeed their children even up to the age of seven. Noah was a very smart boy and Harry often wondered if his breastmilk played a part in his development. Noah was also rarely sick when it seemed the other kids at preschool always had snotty noses and coughs. Harry was absolutely sure his breastmilk had a hand in that. 

He stomped around his living room until the edge of anger had simmered down enough for him to think clearly. Louis could worry about his own daughter. Harry’s parenting style was none of Louis’ business. 

Finally, he stalked off to his room and sat down in the middle of his bed with his breast pump. Noah had only suckled off one side tonight and he always hated the feeling of being lopsided. It was also something to take his mind off his anger. 

He watched as the suction pulled droplets of milk from his nipple and couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander back. What exactly had Louis seen when he saw Noah attached to his breast? What was Louis’ perspective that made it so wrong?

It didn’t matter. Harry wasn’t going to change just because Louis wanted to shame him about it. 

He took the plastic pieces of the pump out to the kitchen once he was done and then went to bed. 

-

Harry was weak. Harry was so weak. 

He knew that when he threw his robe on the next night and he knew that now that he was bent over Louis’ kitchen table. 

He couldn’t explain it. Even though he was still beyond angry with Louis, there was a need that Harry couldn’t shake. It was something more than just being horny which had started to make him wonder if he really was about to go into heat. It was a nagging pull that occupied his thoughts in everything he did that day until he couldn’t ignore it. 

It was such a relief when Louis bent him over the table right there in the kitchen and filled him up with his big alpha cock. Harry never thought he’d beg for it the way he had been lately, but here they were. 

“You want my knot?” Louis growled with that feral edge that always drove Harry crazy. 

Harry’s answering whine was so omega that he was almost embarrassed. He wanted it so bad. He was so desperate for it. 

Louis pressed his nose right in behind Harry’s ear and audibly took a long scenting sniff that made Harry’s knees feel weak. It didn’t help when Louis started to kiss and suck against the sensitive skin where a bonding mark would go. He felt himself gush slick and his dick go pleasurably soft in submission. Louis reached down and cupped it possessively and Harry’s answering whine was loud enough for Louis to wrap his other hand around to cover Harry’s mouth. 

Louis squeezed his handful of Harry’s junk which made Harry tense and start to come around Louis’ cock. It wasn’t an orgasm from his cock but the kind that came from within, the kind only a knot could really pull from him. 

He got what he wanted a moment later when Louis slammed in and locked them together with what felt like the largest knot Harry had ever taken. From the way Louis was muttering swears, Harry could only guess it felt the same for him. 

“You smell so fucking good tonight,” Louis moaned as he continued to make a show of scenting Harry’s neck. It made him tilt his head to the side for access and push back against the alpha’s knot. 

He had to admit that Louis smelled wonderful as well. It was part of the need that pushed Harry out the door and across the balcony. It was like Louis’ scent was calling out for him. 

They didn’t come down as they usually did once they were tied. Louis’ possessive hand still held between Harry’s legs and he was sucking on Harry’s bond mark in what he was sure would be a deep hickey. Harry didn’t even care since he still felt euphoric in the way he usually did mid-orgasm. 

He whimpered when Louis’ mouth finally pulled away and walked them back a few steps to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs that had been pushed away earlier. 

“Holy shit,” Louis mumbled and his free hand wandered over Harry’s body. He gave Harry’s dick a little squeeze to pull a moan out of him and smiled against Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that to an O before.” 

It had only happened to Harry a few times as well, all back when he was sure  _ The Alpha _ was ready to bond him. It was more intense with Louis. 

“Feels so good,” Harry moaned because having Louis’ hand on him was still sending pleasurable waves through his body. 

Harry let out another moan when Louis’ hand traveled up to cup his breast, thumb teasing over his nipple. It felt so good that it took him a moment to register what was happening before he froze and had the instinct to shove Louis’ hand away. Louis never touched him there. He always avoided them like he was disgusted and after last night, Harry was sure he was. 

Harry didn’t push him away but only because his body wouldn’t obey commands. He felt Louis press a kiss to his shoulder, an obvious response to the omega’s suddenly tense body. 

“Do you like that?” Louis asked as he thumb brushed over Harry’s nipple again. A quick intake of breath was Harry’s unintentional answer. “I started thinking about it last night and then started looking stuff up online.” 

“That’s dangerous,” Harry whispered before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I realized I didn’t know much about omega biology. I didn’t know that it was instinct for unbonded omegas to breastfeed longer to keep them safe. You know, back when feral alphas would kill offspring for a chance to mate.” 

Harry gasped. “What??” 

“Like tom cats will kill off babies that aren’t his.” 

“There are alphas that would kill Noah??” 

“No no no, not anymore, I mean it’s a left over instinct. You instinctively feel the need to keep him closer because you aren’t bonded to his father.”

Louis’ other hand slid up to cup his other breast, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m saying I kind of get it.” 

“I don’t really need you to “kind of” get it,” Harry said, lifting his fingers for air quotes. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, but he wished he wasn’t caught on Louis’ knot in case he needed to stomp off once again. 

“I wasn’t allowed to be around much when Emma was small so I never got to experience that. Seeing you with Noah, though – I think I get it.” 

Harry knew his tone was snotty even before the words were out. “So you just suddenly decided you’re okay with it?” 

“No, I didn’t just decide it. I never exactly had a problem with it. But you were right for kicking me out last night, I was being rude. I’m just saying I’m starting to understand it and it’s really not my business.” 

Harry chewed on his lip and wondered if he should push Louis’ hands away from his chest where they were still cupping him. 

“It’s really not your business,” Harry finally decided to agree, “It’s a special time for us and I don’t want to answer to anyone about it.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Louis said and then gave his breasts a gentle squeeze, “But I was also reading about how it can be a connecting experience for alphas too and I wanted to ask if you would ever be interested in messing around with anything like that.” 

He felt the pinch of Louis’ fingers around his nipples and he couldn’t deny that it felt really good for someone to touch him there in a sexual way. 

“What do you mean exactly,” Harry asked skeptically, shifting on the alpha’s knot as he let himself relax just a little. 

“I mean i want to try your milk,” Louis said as he drew his nose up along Harry’s neck to scent him. It made a shiver run up Harry’s spine. 

“I, um, maybe?” He responded with his thoughts jumbled as his focus moved to the throb of his bonding point. 

Louis started to kiss and then suck at what was already a sensitive and deeply bruised spot until Harry couldn’t stop himself from bearing down where they were still tied and rocking his hips. The hands still giving attention to his breasts felt so nice, especially when Louis became bold enough to give them a nice squeeze. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped as he began to come again, clenching so tightly around Louis’ knot that he heard him grunt. 

“Is that a yes?” Louis asked against the skin of his shoulder. 

Harry let himself grow more comfortable with the idea, but still wasn’t sure if he would be willing to let Louis into that world. “I’ll think about it.” 

Louis nodded and the darkening mark on Harry’s skin another kiss. 

-

Harry stretched out on the bed just as his son’s sometimes really annoying internal clock went off and he could hear the patter of little feet approaching his bedroom door. 

His voice was rough from disuse as Noah poked his head in and then scampered towards the bed. “Morning baby.” 

“Not a baby,” Noah pouted as he bounced on the mattress on his knees. 

“Always Ommie’s baby,” Harry mimicked his son’s tone as he pulled him in for a snuggle. “No matter how big you get, you’ll always be Ommie’s baby.”

He propped himself up on a few pillows when Noah started to nuzzle his face against his chest, running his fingers through Noah’s hair when he latched onto one of his nipples. 

“Always, always Ommie’s baby,” Harry murmured as he watched the way his son’s eyes fell shut in content. “No matter how big you get.” 

He started to think about what Louis had said and found that he did feel fiercely protective when Noah was feeding. On a deeper level, he also discovered something calming in the way that this kept Noah close to him and also kept him heavy with Harry’s scent. It was something he’d never had a reason to acknowledge before. He could understand where Louis was coming from now. He didn’t have an actual fear that an alpha would take Noah away, but perhaps he didn’t because it was soothed away by their breastfeeding routine. 

“Taste good today?” Harry asked him with a fond smile, gently stroking his cheek when he nodded. 

Harry grew a bit teary when he thought about Noah no longer wanting this with him. He knew that time was coming sooner than he wanted to acknowledge. It felt so nice to have his son at his breast. It was so comforting and also made him feel so loved. He liked being wanted, being needed. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Harry said softly as his fingers moved gently through his son’s hair. He was going to present alpha, Harry was sure of it, but he would be a gentle alpha. He wouldn’t have to worry about him using his dominance disrespectfully. Harry would make sure that never happened. 

Noah didn’t let go to answer with words, but Harry could feel the love from his little body. He couldn’t imagine a world where he was on his own now that he was a parent. 

“You know that you don’t have to have milk from Ommie if you don’t want to, right?” Harry asked softly just to be sure that Noah didn’t feel like he had to just because it had become routine. 

Noah just stared up at him for a long moment with Harry’s nipple still held in his mouth though he’d stopped nursing. 

“I want milk,” Noah finally said with confusion written in the concerned tilt of his eyebrows. 

“I know baby,” Harry said, cupping Noah’s face in his hands and pulling him forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “But if you wake up in the morning and you don’t want to or if you don’t want it at bedtime, you don’t have to. Okay?”

Noah enthusiastically dove in and latched with very strong suction and Harry took that as his answer for the moment. 

“Not so hard baby,” he said with a soft laugh and shook his head. 

He wasn’t worried about it. Not yet. So far, it seemed they were both on the same page. 

-

It was the middle of the night and Harry hoped he wouldn’t regret this when Noah crawled into his bed at the crack of dawn. Louis had knocked on the sliding glass door just as Harry was on his way to bed and of course Harry hadn’t turned him away. 

Now Harry bit his lip and watched Louis where he sat on the sofa with butterflies in his stomach. He had been naked in front of Louis so many times he couldn’t count and yet it seemed as if Louis was seeing his body for the first time. 

“How, um, do you want to?” Harry asked with his silk robe hanging loosely off his shoulders. 

Louis was eying his chest and Harry felt his nipples pebble under even that attention. His nipples had always been hot buttons for him before Noah was born so they were already anticipating what Louis had to offer. 

Harry wasn’t even sure if this was supposed to be sexual. Louis had brought it up while they were knotted, but had only mentioned its bonding potential. Now he was in Harry’s living room asking if he could taste Harry’s milk and Harry wasn’t sure if it was supposed to make him slick himself in anticipation or not. That was probably going to happen anyway whether he was supposed to or not. 

“I could, um…” 

Harry gestured and then awkwardly rested a knee on the sofa next to Louis’ thigh before shuffling forward to straddle Louis’ lap. If he straightened up, it put his chest right in the alpha’s face. He let his robe fall down far enough to get caught on his elbows. He wasn’t quite ready to be completely naked for this. 

“Then what do I…? How do I?” Louis looked up at him with uncertainty. 

Harry chewed on his plush bottom lip and did what his instinct was telling him to do. He cupped one breast with his large hand and leaned forward until he was so close he could feel Louis’ breath on his delicate skin. Louis’ eyes were open and waiting for guidance that Harry wasn’t sure he had for him. 

Instead, he went for it and did exactly what he felt he should do in that moment. His areola was puffy and his nipple hard at the peak. Louis moistened his lips and, with the direction of his hand, Harry dragged the point along Louis’ bottom lip. It felt good and he bit down on his own lip as he watched. 

He knew he was getting slick but tried to ignore it even as Louis’ scent changed around him as well. Louis opened his mouth and Harry fed his nipple in, eyes focused on the way it finally touched his warm tongue. 

Without meaning to, he let out a small whimper when Louis closed his lips around it and then swirled the tip of his tongue in a circle. The only mouth that had been on his breast since he got pregnant had been Noah and it was startling how different it felt with a different intent. He hadn’t expected it to have the same effect on him as it did when Noah fed, but he had expected the actual physical act to feel the same. 

Instead it was like before he’d been pregnant but on steroids. It stirred up so many emotions and reactions and Louis hadn’t really even done anything yet. 

Louis gave an experimental suck and Harry muttered out a swear. He could feel his slick soaking through his sweats now but could only find a small sliver of his brain power that felt embarrassed about it. 

He lost all inhibitions when Louis looked up at him with pupils blown as his tongue didn’t stop moving around his nipple. Harry’s fingers threaded into Louis’ hair just for something to hold onto and pulled him closer, not wanting him to stop. He could probably come from just that if Louis was dedicated to making that happen. 

“Oh shit,” Harry squeaked out when Louis sucked again, his fingers grasping fistfuls of Louis’ hair. 

Louis pulled back after a moment and blinked up at him with lethargic eyelids. 

“That was… different,” Louis said after a moment. Harry had just enough time to feel the edge of offense before Louis spoke again. “Your nipples are so soft.” 

Harry just stared down at him and was surprised when Louis leaned forward to take his other nipple into his mouth. Harry’s eyes closed as he let his head fall back with a breathy moan. It felt so overwhelmingly good. He should have convinced Louis to do this months ago. 

He rocked his hips down for friction and his breath caught when he felt that Louis’ was hard. It had been sexual for Harry so far, but this was the first real proof that it was for Louis as well. 

“You’re so wet I can feel it on my dick,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest. 

“I didn’t think I’d like it so much,” Harry confessed and settled his weight down in Louis’ lap. He could feel where his slick had soaked into the fabric down his inner thighs like he’d wet himself. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so slick in his life – not from foreplay at least. 

“Need you on my knot right now,” Louis said as he gripped Harry’s dick through his sweats and then between his legs to press the wet fabric against his hole. 

Harry whimpered and started to lift himself so he could strip when Louis’ fists took hold and ripped the pants open at the seam. 

“What the fuck!” Harry gasped, “I love these pants!” 

His words died in his throat when Louis’ fingers plunged into him and immediately curled forward. Harry rode them with his jaw slack until his first full body orgasm shook his body. 

Louis pulled himself out and gave himself a few tugs with the aid of Harry’s slick before steadying the base and directing Harry’s hips forward. While up on his knees. Louis circled his hole with the head of his cock, continuing to tease as he latched on to one of Harry’s nipples again. 

Harry’s thighs quivered and he had to grip Louis’ shoulders in order to keep his balance. His cock was still trapped against the fabric, the hole just large enough for Louis to get in. Harry always knew they were sexually compatible, but the way that Louis was massaging his nipple with his tongue was taking Harry to another level. He cupped his breast as if feeding it further into Louis’ mouth and gave it a satisfying squeeze. 

Louis made a noise of surprise and his body jerked just enough for Harry to lose his balance and sink down on the hard cock nestled against his hole. They both let out a loud noise of shock as Louis was suddenly sheathed while Harry was impaled. He was wet enough that the stretch didn’t hurt yet was still overwhelmed to take the whole girth and length at once. 

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized how careless they’d been with their volume. The last thing he wanted was his son to be traumatized by walking in on them.

“Shit,” Louis cursed in a whisper, breathing heavily while both hands kept a tight grip on Harry’s hips. 

Once they’d taken a moment to recover, Louis eased his grip and Harry let the gravity of his full weight take the alpha in deeper. 

“Did you just milk yourself into my mouth?” Louis asked and Harry blushed when he realized why Louis had been surprised. 

He slouched in on himself and leaned back a little. “Not on purpose.” 

His hands went up to his breasts protectively, nipples wet against his palms from Louis’ saliva. 

“Hey, stop. It just surprised me,” Louis said as his fingers circled Harry’s wrists and gently pulled them away. “I’ve never had an oral fixation before, but your nipples feel so good against my tongue. They’re like soft and plushy and sweet…” 

Louis pulled him forward gently and kissed a circle around his areola before placing one right on his nipple and then taking it into his mouth. He demonstrated what he meant by sucking and manipulating it with his tongue. It felt so good that Harry clenched around the cock he’d almost forgotten was buried deep in his body and then rocked against it. 

He shoved a hand down his sweats to wrap a fist around his cock, thumb rubbing teasing swipes across his slit to spread the precome over the head. He’d never experienced it quite like this before, but just knew this was how an omega was truly meant to experience pleasure. The only thing that would make it better was a knot which he could already feel swelling. 

This was different from their usual race to orgasms. There was no slap of skin against skin, no table rim cutting into the skin of his hips, no frantic wanking to get there at the same time, no lazy seconds once they were tied. The energy was different, more electric, more grounding. Harry gasped and savoured sensations as time moved slowly. 

Harry rocked his hips forward and tenderly cupped the back of Louis’ neck with his free hand so he could brush his thumb over the soft stubbled along his jaw. The alpha’s lips were a lovely shade of rose and shiny with spit where they circled his nipple. He loved to watch the way his lips moved while not being able to see or predict how his tongue teased him inside. 

Harry was getting close, so close. It was building from the tips of his toes to the roots of the hairs on his head that prickled like goosebumps. He humped down with small movements when he could no longer keep himself still and soon he was shaking as he approached the edge. 

His dick was wet enough that the slide was smooth when his thumb concentrated on the most sensitive part of his slit. He felt something give inside him and suddenly Louis felt impossibly deeper. He moaned, low and stretched out, and started to come in long, intense pulses. Louis’ knot popped in the middle of it which made Harry nearly pass out, one hand gripping Louis’ shoulder to ground himself. 

Louis was coming, he could feel it, but he could do nothing more than sag into his arms. His nipple fell from Louis’ lips and arms wrapped around him as he nuzzled his face against Louis’ neck. He was so hazy and out of it, not even sure if he’d be able to recall his own name if prompted. 

He felt Louis pull his robe back up onto his shoulders and then wrap one of his fuzzy blankets around them after that. He was so cozy and content on his alpha’s knot. 

His thought hiccuped, but the reason why escaped him. 

Louis was a lot for him to take and always came so much. Looking back, it made him realize just how old and inadequate  _ The Alpha _ had been. He’d been blinded by lavish treatment and the first alpha that showed enough interest in him to make him feel wanted. If he could do it over again, he would never let himself fall into the trap of wealth with someone almost forty years his senior who, in hindsight, never truly satisfied him. 

Louis was on another level. 

He pulled in long drags of the alpha’s scent where it was strongest against his neck like he couldn’t get enough of it. Like a drug, Harry’s own pheromones reacted to it and he could feel how they were battling to become one. He wondered if that’s what it would be like to be bonded, that their scents would wrestle until you couldn’t decipher one from the other. 

There was already something there, though. Some part of Louis’ scent was already twisted with his own. He took a long breath in and then shrugged it off since Louis was already in and around him at the moment. That had to be it. 

He drifted off with his whole body feeling both heavy and weightless at the same time. 

\- 

Harry came to in a hazy reality, a warm hand stroking his back and a voice somewhere in his consciousness. 

“Harry baby, I have to go check on Emma,” Louis’ voice became more clear.

Harry whined and pressed his face into Louis’ neck. His knot was still comfortably inside Harry though it had gone down considerably. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Louis murmured softly and shifted towards the edge of the couch. 

He lifted Harry’s hips to pull out and a sudden wave of emotion hit Harry from nowhere. He let out a sob at the loss, desperately clinging to Louis like he might drown. 

Louis seemed startled and concerned, murmuring soft words to him about getting him to bed, but Harry was too distraught in his tears to find comfort in his tone. He clenched around nothing and sobbed, confused and disoriented in his emotion. 

In an easy motion, Louis hooked his hands under Harry’s thighs and hefted him up. He stood and Harry tightened his arms around the alpha’s neck to hold himself up. As promised, Louis carried him to bed and gently lowered him onto the mattress. 

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Louis said as he kissed his cheek and pulled the covers up over him. Harry sobbed and reached for him, abandonment clenching his stomach as he curled in on himself. 

It felt like a strange nightmare that he was aware of but couldn’t pull himself out of. He stayed in that state until Louis was back as he’d promised. Louis stripped him out of his clothes and then did the same before pulled Harry’s back to his chest. 

“Knot me,” Harry pleaded, needing the physical assurance that his alpha was there. 

Louis seemed reluctant at first and then scooted in closer. Harry could feel him jerking himself until he was hard and then grasped it to feel around for Harry’s hole with the tip. 

It was a rush of relief once he was back inside. Just that calmed Harry enough to pull him back towards the sleep he had been enjoying on Louis’ knot before. He fell asleep with Louis thrusting his knot in deep. 

-

Morning was usually such a pleasant time. He woke up to the familiar and pleasant suction on his nipple and his hand moved into Noah’s hair as he enjoyed a few more moments in the blissful moments coming out of sleep. He smiled at his son’s comforting body heat and then froze when he realized it wasn’t just warming the front of his body. 

His eyes flew open as he realized several things all at once in such fast succession that it was hard to process. He was naked, for starters, and the weight and warmth against his back was an equally naked Louis. Worse than that, Louis was hard and his erection was nestled up along Harry’s crack. His son had found him in the most compromising position and was also currently latched onto his nipple. 

He discretely felt down his body and was relieved that his covers remained up past his hips. There wasn’t much he could do about the rest of it until he could get Noah out of his room. 

“Baby, can you go wait for Ommie out in our chair so we can rock?” 

His voice sounded strained in the small panic he was trying to hide. 

“No,” Noah pulled off with a pout, “You guys had a sleepover without me and I don’t like Emmie in my bed.” 

A little angry scrunch stayed between Noah’s eyebrows as he latched on again, pulling at Harry’s other nipple as he used to when he was younger. Harry blushed and hoped Louis wouldn’t wake up and think that he had instigated this when they were both still naked and in a very sexual position. It would only take a few shifts of Louis’ hips for him to slip inside. 

“Louis is still asleep and we shouldn’t wake him up, okay? Can you grab your blankie and go wait for Ommie in our chair?” 

It took a little more coaxing for Noah to finally agree but the relief was short lived. Louis nuzzled his nose against Harry’s neck in sleep and his lips ghosted a bite over his bonding point which was still a dark bruise. It made Harry whimper and slick up, a desperate need to be on Louis’ knot hitting him just as hard as it had the night before. He’d never behaved like that in his life and he still felt like an emotional wreck over being angry. Maybe he really did need to see his doctor to get back on some type of birth control if this was his heats starting up again. He’d also need to arrange for childcare for Noah which was going to be traumatic for him since they’d never been apart more than a handful of hours. 

The absolute  _ need _ to sit on Louis’ cock was so intense that it was physically painful to rip himself away. His chest felt tight and his body so empty that he stifled back a sob as he pulled on some clean shorts. Heats had never been so emotional for him in the past but maybe it was the hormonal change of his body falling back into a cycle after pregnancy and breastfeeding. 

He wrapped himself in a blanket cape from one of the soft throws on the sofa and settled into his recliner before pulling Noah into his lap. 

He hid his tears by closing his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He’d never heard of anyone getting so emotional over sex. It wasn’t just because he wanted it, it was because it felt like he needed it to survive, like he might not be able to breathe if Louis wasn’t in him soon. 

Noah must have sensed something wasn’t right and started poking him in the ribs hard until Harry winced and had to grab his hand to hold it away from doing it again. 

“That hurts when you do that,” Harry threaded their fingers together to hold his hand. He looked down at his son’s wide innocent eyes and had to mask his irritation. Noah rarely did things like that to get his attention so he wasn’t upset about that. He just didn’t want to be stuck there breastfeeding him. It was the first time that he could recall feeling that way – apart from the few times since Noah was born that he’d developed conditions that it had been physically painful.

He felt like such a horrible parent for wanting to choose sex over their bonding time together and guilty for being irritated at Noah for it. 

Bringing Noah’s hand up to his mouth, he pressed a kiss against it. It wasn’t Noah’s fault he was having a strange morning. He let him feed longer than they usually did, the change of setting making it feel more like bedtime and the fact that Harry didn’t prompt the start of the rest of their routine so they weren’t late. Fuck the routine today. Harry didn’t care. 

It was a small victory when Noah dozed off against his breast. After a moment, he carefully lifted the sleeping child up and laid him down on the couch with his blankie tucked around him. 

Harry knew he might not be out for long and rushed back to his bedroom where Louis had rolled onto his back, clicking around on his phone. The door closed with a click and Harry pushed the lock in before spinning around. 

“I need— Can you just put it in me for me a minute?” Harry rushed out as he stripped and crawled up on the bed to present. “Just a few minutes, please.” 

Harry was not above begging if Louis wasn’t into it. He was slick and hard and the tears he’d held back were running down his cheeks. He ducked his head so Louis wouldn’t see or ask him about it. Any delay felt like a threat to his life. 

Luckily Louis must have read his desperation and rose to his knees while he stroked himself to hardness. 

“Louis, please,” Harry sobbed out and spread his thighs further. He knew it had to be an obscene sight with slick running everywhere and hole clenching around nothing. 

It was a soothe to his burn when Louis thrust in without question. Harry gasped and fisted the sheets as he finally got what his body was craving. He definitely had to be going into heat. He should have assumed it would feel different once he’d already had a child. The warning signs were probably different since he was breastfeeding as well. 

Louis draped himself over Harry’s back, thrusts pounding into him without hesitation. 

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s shoulder blade and then up to his neck. 

The growl that rumbled up in Louis’ throat as soon as he scented his way up Harry’s neck made him whimper as his thighs quivered. Attention from the alpha was exactly what his body was craving and he instinctively tilted his head to the side to give Louis’ easy access to his bonding spot. He’d never felt more vulnerable as his body begged for everything, nothing quite yet reaching that emotional trigger that had set him off in the first place. It was so close though, so so close—

Harry gasped in surprise at the sharp and overwhelming pain that radiated out to overtake his entire body and then snapped back into place and settled in a pulsing throb that matched the steady thrum of his heart. It was a euphoric rush that made it hard to catch his breath, so many emotions swirling around like too many conversations in a small room. 

He could feel the bite then, teeth sunk deep into the bonding point that was now linking them together. Louis’ knot had popped in the middle of it which made Harry immobile, held in place by their tie and the grip Louis still had with his teeth. He was stuck, frozen in place. Louis had just bonded them, he was now bonded to Louis. 

Feeling so many emotions and thoughts that weren’t his own, everything was too muddled for Harry to pick apart his own thoughts. He’d always imagined bonding as an intimate, mutual and planned event with an alpha he was in love with. Now he wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it had and Louis’ teeth were tight, his knot was deep and his hand was telling Harry’s soft cock who was in control. 

Yet in the middle of the confusion, he felt satisfied for the first time in days. He had the overwhelming urge to cry from relief. He felt whole where there had been something missing for a long time. 

They stayed like that until Louis slowly unclenched his jaw and began to lick the wound. It made goosebumps tingle on Harry’s arms and hair prickle to stand on end. 

The rattle of the doorknob to his room started him and then the slap of a little hand against it. 

“Ommie!” Noah yelled from the other side of the door and then again with more distress. In just seconds his son was crying and banging on the door that Harry never locked. 

Harry swore and ripped Louis’ hand away from his crotch. He tried to push the alpha off his back but they were still tied and it didn’t do much but pull against his hole. It didn’t matter now. He wasn’t gagging for it like he had been before. He was confused and upset and his son needed him. 

Without knowing exactly how he did it, he braced himself and used all of his force to pull himself away. The size of Louis’ knot felt like giving birth as it pulled out. He picked up whatever clothes he could find on the floor with blurry eyes while Louis called his name but he ignored it. 

In some shorts and a hoodie that rubbed roughly against the fresh wound on his shoulder, Harry opened the door and gathered Noah up in his arms. 

He got Noah’s breakfast ready and then some for Emma too once she stumbled out with her thumb in her mouth and sleepy eyes. It was all done in a daze on autopilot, blocking everything out while he did what needed to be done. 

By the time he had the kids occupied by some kids cartoon on tv, anger was building up inside him and he knew that not all of it was his. He stalked down the hallway and dramatically threw open the door ready to let everything out on the fucking alpha who’d just forced a bond onto him. He opened his mouth and stopped as Louis looked up at him cold set eyes. 

“When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?” Louis asked in a steely tone that cut through him almost more than the words themselves. 

“I–  _ What?? _ ” 

“Were you going to tell me at all? Or were you going to wait until you tricked me into bonding you so you would legally be my financial responsibility? Is  _ The Alpha _ cutting you off or something? Needed to lock me in?” 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?” Harry asked, the anger built up in him from before changing shape with the impact of Louis’ implications. 

“So you’re going to deny it then?” Louis stood and crossed his arms over his chest in a wide and solid stance. Harry had never seen him look so alpha in the entire time they’d been neighbors. 

“Deny what?? Louis, I’m not preg——” 

Harry cut himself off, forming the word with his own mouth triggering a series of flashbacks that made his hands snap to his stomach. The fatigue and long naps, his heightened sex drive and the absolute need for Louis’ knot. The emotional outbursts hadn’t been an oncoming heat, it was his body pleading to be bonded with the alpha who’d impregnated him. Louis hadn’t bonded him against his will, Harry had been begging for it through his scent. He even saw himself unconsciously doing that now like a slow motion replay. He hadn’t registered it at the time. He had just  _ wanted _ it, wanted  _ something _ . He was just as much to blame for what had happened as Louis was for his own response to scenting it on him. Harry stared at him with wide eyes as everything came together. 

“You didn’t know?” Louis asked in disbelief, maybe he scoffed – Harry wasn’t sure. 

He needed to sit down, all of it was too much at once. He swayed and wished there was a chair behind him as his knees grew weak. Louis lunged towards him, but he had already wilted to the floor in shock. 

“Harry, are you okay?” 

Louis knelt in front of him and took his hand, the other touching his chin to tilt his face up. Harry stared up at him with his jaw slack. No. No, he was not okay, but he couldn’t get the words out to tell him. He felt weak. He felt like he might faint. Louis shot a hand out to rest against Harry’s lower back to keep him from toppling over like a top heavy doll. 

He was pregnant and bonded to Louis. They were facts he never would have imagined this day to reveal. 

He stared at Louis, but his eyes were unfocused, unseeing. The warmth of Louis’ hand was grounding yet also caused more anxiousness that was not his own seep into him. He didn’t know how to handle it. 

Louis wrapped a blanket around him from somewhere and held him there on the floor while he was incapable of doing anything but sit there and deal with the tornado of thoughts in his head. 

There had been none of the extreme need or desperation when he was pregnant with Noah. Things were so different then. He’d thought he was in a committed relationship. He’d expected it, wanted it. He hadn’t been an unbonded single omega parent before Noah. It only made sense now that his instincts had been begging for that bond so it didn’t all fall on him. 

Louis pulled down the collar of his hoodie and pressed a long kiss against the fresh bondmark. It made Harry whimper and his fists tighten around his grip on the blanket. The sensation and reaction was entirely new to him. He wasn’t sure how to process it. 

“My sister is going to come watch the kids at mine,” Louis murmured softly, his tone so reassuring. “Can I help you move to bed?” 

Harry nodded and found that his body finally worked when he told it to. Louis helped pull him up and then walk the few feet to the bed where he turned and sat on the edge. He placed a lingering kiss against Harry’s forehead before there was a knock at the door. 

“I’m just going to send them off. I’ll be right back.” 

Harry nodded and stared blankly at the floor for a few moments until he started to feel itchy in his clothes. He hadn’t showered since their multiple rounds over the past twelve or so hours and dried sweat and bodily fluids were making him feel uncomfortable. The drag of fabric over his bond mark as he pulled his hoodie off made him shiver but it wasn’t unpleasant. He tossed it to the floor and then wiggled out of his bottoms, the cool of the sheets beneath him feeling much better. 

Without knowing what to do, he curled up on his side and let a hand wander down low on his belly. It didn’t feel like anything yet, no way to know just from looking. It had taken him a long time to show with Noah so he wasn’t sure what he expected to find. He wasn’t even sure how far along he would be. Louis knotted him without protection at least a few times a week. They’d been doing that for such a long time without anything happening that Harry was sure that it wouldn’t happen while he was still breastfeeding. That was very naive of him in hindsight. 

Now he was pregnant, bonded with his neighbor, and Louis wasn’t happy about any of it. 

“Kids are happy to have a day off.” 

Harry looked up as Louis walked through the door and lingered there. Now that Harry wasn’t in the middle of some weird space between a mental breakdown and a panic attack, the air between them was awkward. 

“She brought over a test,” Louis held up the box and then set it down on the edge of the dresser. 

The alpha --  _ his _ alpha -- hesitated before approaching the bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress where Harry had. The silence stretched on but Harry didn’t have anything to say just yet. It was all too fresh. 

“I shouldn’t have accused you of any of that. It was all kind of a mindfuck and I was angry with myself.” 

“How did you know?” Harry asked softly and his voice was so rough the words were uncomfortable as they came out. 

Louis shifted so he could better see Harry’s face. “I could smell it on you. It got stronger and then the way you were begging me… I really lost myself in it. That’s never happened to me before.” 

“I didn’t know I was doing it. That’s never happened to me before either. I just started thinking maybe I was going into heat soon or something.” 

They both settled into their thoughts again, the normal sounds from Harry’s apartment sounding amplified in the space around them. 

“I can’t say that it hasn’t been something I’ve wanted with you,” Louis finally said, “Every time I’ve gone to ask you out seriously, you always say something about how you like it to be just you and Noah. I thought you weren’t looking for something else.” 

“I wasn’t,” Harry answered softly, “I just figured nobody would want an unbonded omega with a kid. I thought you were just looking for something casual too because of Emma.” 

He sniffed as his eyes started to water. Feeling Louis’ emotions made his own stronger, bouncing back and forth off of each other without either of them knowing how to curb or control it. 

“So we both kind of fucked that up, huh,” Louis said with a sad laugh and then searched for Harry’s hand amongst the covers. “I’m sorry I let myself just… do that. Part of it probably had to do with the feelings I already had for you and I don’t think I even tried to control it.” 

“You’re a good dad,” Harry said, looking down at where their fingers were linked, “So I’m not really upset about that. It’s just a lot. I didn’t even consider it a possibility.” 

Louis nodded. “Did you want to go take the test?” 

With a deep breath Harry agreed and slowly sat up. He was still feeling strange but could tell it was just induced by everything that had just happened. He took the box into the bathroom alone and once he’d set it on the counter for the result, turned on the shower and let the task of washing himself distract him while he waited. 

Once he was out with a towel around his wet hair like a turban, Harry took a deep breath and looked down at the test. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know what it was going to say. It was pretty clear he’d been ignoring the signs that were screaming it if he’d just known to look for them. 

Standing naked in front of the mirror, he turned to see if there was anything there. He sucked in and then let it out but still only saw the bit of extra curve left by his first pregnancy. That had never quite gone away. He was fine with that, though. He’d actually liked being pregnant for the most part. It was kind of exciting to be doing it again now that it was settling in. 

Louis was still on the edge of the bed when he emerged in his bathrobe. He only had to nod once for Louis to let out a breath and smile like he’d been nervous he’d read his scent wrong. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked hopefully, “How do you feel about that?” 

“I think I’m okay with it,” Harry nodded and then let himself smile as the idea became images of going through the pregnancy with his alpha this time. He was glad to see Louis smile back. 

  
  


-

  
  


Harry groaned and pressed both hands against the sides of his belly in a desperate attempt to alleviate even a fraction of the pain. Who’s idea was it to have a home birth anyway?? 

Harry wasn’t about to claim that decision after two full days of the slowest labour to have ever happened. He knew that wasn’t true but it certainly felt like it. The pain was constant and he was exhausted from it. Every ounce of energy he’d saved up during the early stages had long since drained from him and he was about ready to give up and beg to be driven to the hospital. It was too late for that. They’d told him that at least five times already. 

On all fours he rocked back towards his feet in the warm water of the birthing pool and tried his best to breathe through it. He’d already slapped Louis away from touching him so many times that everyone had backed off. He could still scent that he was close, though. He knew he’d want him there when it finally started to happen. 

That was hopefully going to be soon based on the pressure he could feel ripping him apart. He’d gone through it once before but with the lovely drugs that had taken the edge off. This time Harry could feel  _ everything _ . It also didn’t help that he’d had an alpha around to give into every single one of his cravings. As a result, this baby was chubby. He’d be able to tell even if the doctor hadn’t already confirmed it. A healthy weight, though, his doctor had assured him. It didn’t seem like it as his pelvis was pushed apart for the baby to squeeze through. 

He gripped the side of the pool to pull himself up onto his knees. It was instinct to use gravity in his favour, spreading his thighs wide as he felt the need to push. 

Omegas used to free birth all the time, he told himself as he took a deep breath to bear down.

“He’s coming, he’s coming,” Harry gasped out, reaching down between his legs to feel that the baby’s head was actually crowning. He took another deep breath and pushed with everything he had, screaming out when he finally felt the head push through. 

He didn’t think after that. He did what he needed to do. 

He pushed and grunted and, when he could get a grip, pulled the baby the rest of the way out. It was disgusting and bloody and everything he remembered about Noah’s birth, but this time, he was the first to touch him. The first to see his little fingers and toes, the dark hair already thick on his head, his parts that made him male. He let out a little sob as he sank back and let the newborn rest against his chest while the baby went through the shock of being born. 

Louis was right there as it all happened, his scent calming and encouraging when Harry struggled. Now he looked up at him with teary eyes as their midwife moved forward to start tending to them both. Harry was ready to give his alpha fifty babies if he asked for them even after all of the pain. Barefoot and pregnant until it was no longer physically possible. 

The start of their family hadn’t been a very traditional one, but Harry hoped that he’d be stuck on Louis’ knot as soon as his body was ready to go again. He hoped that at least with that, Louis was okay with being traditional. 


End file.
